Vince Tolentino Matias
Vince Tolentino Matias (AKA VTSSFE2000SEAPH//CaillouGetsGroundedFanatic2019) is a new bad user who now likes Swearing and joins the UTTP and THDTC users because He lost his interest on RileytheLogoFan2003, Mutant Po and Nicknetwork! Link to his YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRSVeLW3bvN7BsZ3WPlZ6jQ or https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCf9PC3BMilCmWb-LLVhVC3Q Likes: Swearing (He lost his hatred on it), Opinion Disrespecters, Caillou gets Grounded (He lost his hatred on it), Nazis, Pornagraphy, Saying the F word, Bad Users and UTTP users Dislikes: AUTTP users, VGCP users, His haters, Good Users and Viacom Good User (2016 - 2019) Likes: Barney and Friends, Caillou, Teletubbies, The Berenstain Bears, Arthur, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Doc McStuffins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sesame Street, Play with Me Sesame, The Furchester Hotel (CBeebies/CBBC), Elmo's World, Vocaloid, Strawberry Shortcake, HI-5, Cyberchase, Upin & Ipin, Lilo & Stitch, Finding Nemo, Veggietales, Monsters, Inc. (2001), Cinderella (1950/2002/2007/2015), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Peter Pan (1953/2002), Beauty and the Beast (1991/2017), Sleeping Beauty (1959), 101 Dalmatians, Good users, dating, startups and closedowns (mostly with national anthems), Pocoyo, The Bear in the Big Blue House, Sofia the First, Puzzle Place, Bob The Builder, Thomas & Friends, Cartoon Network shows like Adventure Time, Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Ben 10, Teen Titans Go!, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and other shows made by Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Disney XD cartoon shows like Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil and other cartoon shows made by Disney, Minecraft, Plants vs. Zombies, Pinoy Henyo, Zombie Tsunami, Temple Run, Subway Surfers, Deal or No Deal, Scrabble, Bingo, Basketball, Soccer, Billiards, Bowling, Wheel of Fortune, Family Guy, American Dad, Finding Dory (2016), Henry Hugglemonster, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, Sheeep, Vampirina, Tweenies, Sid the Science Kid, some Filipino movies (e.g. Everything About Her (2016)),Tiny Pop,Pop,Pop Max, J-Law San Pedro, ESM on YT, Sarah West, DamienDaEsketit, and users who respect his opinions. Neutral: Warren Cook, Care Bears, Fireman Sam, Totally Spies, Coolboy7750, anime (e.g. Sailor Moon, Detective Conan, Inuyasha, etc.) Dislikes: Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig, Oogieloves, Blues Clues, The Nutshack, BabyFirst TV, Spongebob Squarepants, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, The Loud House, Harvey Beaks, Little Bill, Kablam, South Park, Footloose (1984/2011), Foodfight!, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Rosie (GoAnimate only), The Emoji Movie, Nathan Pearson, Hot Sauce Mom, Melissa Indes, Irish Andres, David Vendes, Karla Sonnazon, Rico Maglinte, Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales, Sheila & Katie Morales, Althea Andrea, Irina Matina Monzalnes, My Little Pony, Winx Club, immature users, spambots, swearing, Bongo, Disney villains, IRYO Comments, Video Brinquedo, Ju7641, PussycatDollsYes JamesBluntNo, Your Angelica and users who do not respect his opinions, Touhou Project,Drawn Together, Brickleberry, Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Happy Tree Friends, Jeffy, Damn! Show, Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, and E.T. for Atari 2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983) Bad User (2019 - Now) Likes: Swearing (He lost his hatred on it), Opinion Disrespecters, Caillou gets Grounded (He lost his hatred on it), Nazis, pornography, Saying the F word, Bad Users and UTTP users Dislikes: AUTTP users, VGCP users, His haters, Good Users and Viacom Category:Former good users Category:Bad Users Category:UTTP members Category:Caillou gets Grounded fans Category:SpongeBob haters Category:Mutant Po haters Category:Nicknetwork’s enemies Category:Nicknetwork haters Category:RileyTheLogoFan2003's hater Category:RileytheLogoFan2003 haters Category:UTTP fans Category:Nickelodeon haters Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Opinion Bashers Category:Nazis Category:Viacom haters Category:Traitors Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Former good users now BAD Category:Luke Gartrell's Allies Category:Jetix haters Category:Luna Minami's enemies Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:The Save-Ums' enemies